


I Can See You

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Attraction, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten is blind. And Johnny is a persistent man.





	I Can See You

Ten shivered as the cool winter breeze of Seoul blew past him. He can smell the aroma of pancakes being cooked from a small stall just a few meters from him, he can hear the laughter of the children playing in the large park and it give him some sort of peacefulness within. The ravenette tapped the stick he was holding and remained sitting on the wooden bench he was in. It's a Saturday and a perfect day to take a walk outside.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sight of the kids happily fooling and running around the park? It makes me miss my childhood days," a stranger's voice caught his attention and he felt someone sit beside him.

 

A faint smile crept on Ten's lips. "I suppose so. I miss it, too."

 

He heard the other man chuckle. "I have a lot of good memories with winter as a kid. I used to play snowball fights with my friends and I'm the biggest of them all so I usually win! It was so fun! How about you?"

 

He shrugged almost dismissively. "I'm a weak kiddo before so you can say that I'm a sole loser when it comes to any game."

 

Ten felt a palm slap his shoulder lightly. "Oh c'mon! Don't sound so bitter, this is a happy day. Oh, I know!," the stranger suddenly exclaimed, sounding like he got some crazy idea. "Let's play with them!"

 

Right there and then, Ten heard the most insane idea anyone had thought of. "Just no," he clearly disagreed.

 

"But why!!," the stranger whined, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull the smaller one.

 

The ravenette tried to get off the man but the latter is much stronger. "Why would I? I don't even know you," he snickered. His peace has been disturbed already and Ten just want to get away from the strange man.

 

"I'm Seo Youngho. You know me now so let's play!," the stronger man insisted, pulling the smaller man to the playground. Youngho doesn't only wants to play but to make the younger man happy because he seem dejected.

 

Ten's patience lost it all that he flung his stick lightly. The latter was caught in surprise that he let him go. "I already told you, I don't want to, okay? I can't!"

 

He heard the taller sigh. "You know, Mr. Grumpy, snowball fights aren't just for small kids. It's no surprise if even adults play it!"

 

The persistent man began to irritate Ten. Why couldn't he just let him be? "That's not the problem here. And my name isn't 'Mr. Grumpy'. I'm Ten!"

 

"What's the problem then?," Youngho tapped his foot on the snow, feeling already impatient. His eyes switched to the view of the kids but he was startled when the man started yelling.

 

"I'M BLIND, OKAY?! HOW THE HELL WOULD I PLAY WITH YOU IF I CAN'T SEE?! THAT'S JUST STUPID!," Ten burst out, lightly panting afterwards. "Now if you may, I'll just rest on another place since my spot has been awfully disturbed by a nosy person," he continued and he dashed away, using his walking stick to find his way.

 

Youngho was left really dumbfounded that he didn't notice Ten walk out. The man was blind and he didn't even notice. He was such an idiot.. and really insensitive at that. As he realized what happened, he immediately chased Ten.

 

The ravenette was huffing as he tried to find his way to somewhere more serene, that Youngho just stressed the hell out of him and that is most likely prohibited.. He lost his eyesight few months ago due to too much distress and he's still coping up. He let out a sigh as if it'll lessen his problems.

 

"Ten! Wait up!," he heard Youngho's voice and the fast steps indicating that the man was running.

 

If he could just run too, he already did it. What does the stranger wants from him? He already said that he's blind. He didn't respond and just went off, trying to escape. But he knew he'll miserably fail especially when he felt a familiar hand grab him in his wrist. "What do you want?," he hissed.

 

"I'm really sorry! I really didn't notice that you are blind. If only I knew, I wouldn't bother you to play. Please forgive me!," the taller man apologized, chasing his breath due to fast running.

 

The smaller can't help but roll his eyes. He had to calm himself or he'll have another outburst. "It's fine now, alright? Just let me go."

 

"No! I wanna make it up to you!," Ten felt a gentle squeeze on his wrist and right there, he knew that there's no way that he could run away. What have he done wrong?

 

Ten's cheeks puffed. "In what way?"

 

There was a pause and the ravenette almost believed that he can win the argument. But no. "Let me ride you home! My car is parked not far from here, and we can get some snacks in the convenience store too. My treat!," the man offered.

 

He thought hard of it. His feet are already tired, the weather is getting colder and colder, and a free ride doesn't sound bad. Plus the treat. He won't lose anything. "Fine."

 

Ten found himself being led by Youngho the latter's car. The stranger was kind enough to open the car's door for him and gently assist him so he can sit comfortably. He felt the taller's warm breath as it kissed his face when the man pulled the seatbelt from his side to lock it. He heard the door closed and in moments, Youngho was seated beside him. Ten gave his address and off they went.

 

The car seat is undeniably soft, it felt like a bed that Ten suddenly felt drowsy. Fatigue washed over him and the last thing he remembered was hearing a soft hum from Youngho.

 

"Ten? Ten, wake up. We're home."

 

The smaller man brushed the sleepiness off of his eyes and he felt like he was resting on somebody's arms. Is Youngho carrying him?! "Youngho, put me down."

 

He felt the softness of his couch against his back as the taller laid him down and Ten then knew that they were already inside. The stranger might searched his pockets for his keys.

 

"I bought ramen and rice balls from the store, want me to prepare it?," he heard Youngho shuffle something from a plastic bag.

 

A hot ramen for the cold weather? Perfect. Ten just nodded and he heard the other man's light steps go to the direction of his kitchen. Ten felt light, like he's floating in the clouds. It's been a while since somebody served him like this. Just a few moments and footsteps were coming his way, and he felt a soft warm blanket envelop him. "Thanks," he muttered.

 

He seriously felt Youngho stare at him but he didn't say a thing. So much for grumpy comments, he's already satisfied in his position. As he expected, the other man left in seconds to go back to cooking.

 

Today is the fifth day of the month and he is supposed to lament. The fifth day of July, he lost his sense of sight. It was all sudden, he never expected it to happen. When he consulted a doctor with the help of his friend, Doyoung, the specialist told him that even extreme distress can cause blindness.

 

Month of June when his parents died from a car crash. There was a storm that day and Ten was awfully sick in the hospital. His parents were rushing to come to him that they didn't notice a truck coming and crashed. The man blames himself for what happened. If it isn't for his worthless weak body, his parents might be still alive today. Unfortunate events continued to flood his life, their house got robbed, his schoolmates bullying him that he was forced to leave school, and through all his problems, he suddenly lost his sight.

 

It was the worst, not seeing your surroundings, bumping to posts, almost getting into accidents and the likes.. Ten dreaded living.

 

The trail of his thoughts were cut as a booming voice echoed on his small apartment. "Teeeeen! Food is ready!"

 

He heard his center table creak and move, Youngho busily preparing something on the floor. The smell of the ramen tingling Ten's nose. And those rice balls.. "What are you doing?"

 

"I got a thick comforter from your cabinet so I laid it down here, it's the best position, you know," the other man explained, suddenly lifting Ten up that made the man yelp in surprise. The former sat him in the covered floor.

 

The smaller fixed himself before speaking. "You don't have to do that. I can manage."

 

Youngho ignored that and just handed him a rice ball which delighted Ten. He happily munched his food, not knowing that his company is already gazing at him in adoration. "You have some left in the corner of your lips."

 

Before the ravenette can even wipe the dirt, he felt Youngho's big and warm fingers brush it off his face. The gesture made him blush so he stuffed his food on his mouth greedily. "Mmm.. mmm.."

 

The stranger laughed at the sight of an embarrassed Ten. "Well, aren't you adorable?"

 

The smaller one crossed his arms, he was lucky he can't see Youngho's face because he was so sure that there's a smug expression on it right now. He swallowed his food, "I'm not."

 

"Want some ramen? I can feed you so you can eat comfortably!," the cheerful man suggested.

 

Ten quickly shook his head. "No, no. I can do it," he disapproved. He trailed his hands on the table and picked his spoon. He can eat even without his sight, one thing he had to learn on the past months.

 

Youngho was against it but he suppose that he shouldn't press it. Ten may be blind but he is not totally incapable. "You live alone in here?," he opened a topic instead.

 

The ravenette nodded, "Yeah. Parents dead, no siblings. Just me here in my own haven."

 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ten's brow raised at that. "You can live independently even with your case. I'm still dependent with my parents. That car was just a gift from dad."

 

Ten smiled. "I suppose you are rich," he teased. "Well, I have no choice but to be independent. No one would help me and I should survive." He heard Youngho's bowl clink against the center table along with his utensils. He was done eating. Just then, a head rested comfortably on Ten's shoulder. The sensation was new to him, Youngho's hair tickling his ears, warm breath on his neck. "Y-Youngho."

 

"I'm cold. Can I have a cuddle?," the stranger asked and before he can answer, long strong arms were wrapped around him, trapping Ten into a warm hug.

 

Ten didn't know what to do. No one had embraced him before except for his parents. Youngho's body heat was radiating to him and he can feel his own body relax at the feeling. For the first time in his life, Ten felt wanted and cared by somebody. "Can I still say 'no'?," he faked a rant for he really didn't mind cuddling with this strange man in this snowy weather.

 

"Noooo~," Youngho whined, brushing his head affectionately at the smaller's neck, like a neko. The former heard him sniffing. "You smell so sweet, Ten."

 

"You smell like sweat, Youngho," he grinned. It was a lie. This man cuddling him actually smell so good.

 

Youngho suddenly pulled away which made Ten regret what be said. He wants to feel that warmth again. "REALLY?! OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY."

 

With all the courage he has, Ten tugged Youngho's sleeve. "Not really. Hug me again."

 

The taller was surprised, his eyes blinking with what he heard. Ten looked like he was waiting so even with the confusion in his mind, be hugged him ever so tightly.

 

Ten closed his eyes as he was wrapped into an embrace againㅡ worries leaving his body and replaced by contentment, months of sadness and loneliness washed by happiness. If only he could see this man who made him feel this way. He wants to see him.

 

Still with his eyes shut, the ravenette brushed Youngho's spiky hair and his hands went down to his face, feeling it. Thick brows, seemingly big eyes, pointed nose, thin lips.. and that sharp jawline. He must be handsome.

 

'If I open my eyes, please, let me see him,' he wished to Someone he long forgotten. Ten knew he would be just disappointed, it was stupidity to ask for such thing.

 

"Ten?," Youngho called.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. And to his utter shock, the dark he's been seeing for months was replaced by colors. It was like a miracle, like a spell. The vision was blurry but it was enough for him to say that he can finally see again! He gently rubbed his eyes to clear them and there.. in front of him was a real gorgeous man, worry visible in his handsome face.

 

Ten trailed his fingers on the man's pale skin, through those thick long lashes, let himself be lost on those pretty caramel eyes. "I.. I can.. s-see you..," he said more to himself and not to Youngho.

 

The brunette gaped at the statement, eyes twinkling in delight. "Really?! You can see me already?! Oh my God, I look so haggard right now. This is a shame!!" The man panicked, about to stand up so he can rush to the bathroom to somehow groom himself but a soft hand caught the corner of his white shirt.

 

"N-no.. you actually.. l-look good, Y-Youngho," Ten whispered, his eyes on the floor as he felt his cheeks burn. It was so bold of him to say that.

 

Two palms cupped his face and tilted it so he is now face-to-face with Youngho. His eyes averted to the man's seemingly kissable lips, realizing what he was doing, he shyly looked at the other man's eyes.

 

"You are so beautiful, Ten," Youngho muttered, glancing at the smaller' lips and gave the him a look, asking for permission.

 

His name sounded so perfect when Youngho said it. He felt his heart somersaulter with the compliment along it. Without thinking about it twice, Ten nodded.

 

In a few moments, soft lips met his, locking into a sweet kiss. It was his first and it felt amazing. He felt Youngho move and he went with it, their lips hungrily meeting and tasting their sweetness. They were lost in their world, savoring the moment and cherishing it.

 

Out of breath, they pulled away, both faces flushed, yet glee is visible in them. "That was incredible, Youngho. How many girls have you kissed, huh?" It was supposed to be just a tease but the thought stabbed Ten right in the heart.

 

Youngho pulled him closer and rested the ravenette's head on his broad chest. "You're my first, Ten."

 

Ten's heart went leaping inside his chest. He was so glad to hear that. He hugged Youngho back and together they cuddled, contented and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, it's just fluff.


End file.
